Maiden Voyage
by MaplePucks
Summary: The year is 1912 and to help ease growing tensions across Europe, England invites several nations on a luxury cruise. Well, mostly to show off his proudest achievement but they don't need to know that, Yes, passage aboard the R.M.S Titanic is just what everybody needs to start relaxing. *UsUk, PruCan, GerIta, AusHun, France. Language, violence, peril.*
1. Chapter 1

**Oh man, I am so super stoked to be writing this one! I adore the Titanic and everything about it! Of course I had to put my favorite nations on board for a little RnR time. Or so they think! This will be a ver fun fic to write and share with you guys! **

**Please enjoy and comment! **

* * *

_April 3rd, 1912_

_Southampton Docks_

A cool but refreshing early April afternoon breeze flowed in through the open window, playing with the stray strands of hair on the blond Englishman's head. He sat at a large oak desk in the middle of the room, filling out the tedious paperwork required of his job as a Nation. The work usually caused him to frown but England allowed himself to smile when he felt the breeze. While he did miss his plush London office, this hardly used space down at the Southampton docks had it's own charm. Placing the pen down, he leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The smell of the salty water filled his senses, taking him right back to his time spent on the water. He missed the sea and, in truth, he was thoroughly looking forward to next's weeks crossing even it was going to be political hell.

Even the sounds that wafted up into his small office took him back. Workers barking orders at each other in harsh tones, people running across the plywood on the dock, gulls laughing maniacally at one another, and the sound of the water. England could hear it lap against the docking down below and it made him happy. The sea would always hold a special place in his British heart. Opening his eyes, he looked over to the window as a tug boat blew it's horn. Everything was being set for his grandest achievement and he couldn't be more thrilled that it had to do with wide, vast open ocean.

Picking up his pen, returning to the boring task at hand, England was almost immediately interrupted by a knock on the open door frame to the office. He didn't look up, keeping his pen moving across the paper but did acknowledge the new presence.

"Yes?" He asked, he had a feeling what it could be about. That's why he keep his head down, to hide the unusually wide grin he felt forming across his face. Footsteps and out of the corner of his eye, England saw one of his assistants standing in front of his desk.

"Pardon sir, but we've just received word. She completed her sea trials splendidly, the crew spotted not a lick of trouble about her. The vessel will be docking here tonight at 8pm." The man said as proudly as England felt. Composing himself, England looked up and nodded, trying his best to hide his immense excitement at the thrilling news.

"Very good, and my request? Have you sorted that out?" England asked, tensing just slightly. Not that his crossing hinged on this, he was going regardless. It was the matter of who was to be accompanying him that was of great importance. The fate of Europe could hang on this. To his relief, the assistant nodded.

"Yes sir, ten first class priority tickets have been procured." He said, placing a small stack of papers on the desk for him along with a fresh cup of welcomed tea. "The invitees have been contacted and they will all meet you at the dock on April 10th, precisely at 11am. Now, please excuse me sir." The assistant bowed and walked out of the room.

England reached over and fanned out the ten papers that hard been placed on his desk. Printed on heavy cardstock, the fancy writing proclaimed proudly that the bearer of the card had been granted passage on the grandest ship in the world. A British ship. England traced his finger over the gilded letters heralding the name of the vessel.

R.M.S Titanic

He and nine of his fellow nations would be crossing the Atlantic next week to New York City. Those invited where mostly of political importance. England hoped that by receiving a friendly invitation, essentially reaching across enemy lines to makes amends, that tensions would ease in Europe. Tensions that had been growing due to the war in the Balkans States over territorial claims. He sighed, yes, the crossing would indeed be political hell for him but that didn't take away his excitement.

England took a moment to think about those he had invited. Germany, Austria and Hungary were at the top of his list. They needed to be reigned in as they were the three causing most of the trouble. In fact it had been the Austria and Hungary alliance that had started the conflicts in the Balkans. He glanced at another ticket, Prussia had been invited merely because he was Germany's brother. The two could form quite an team and England wanted to squash that quickly.

The rest of the tickets were meant for his Allies and one neutral party. England took a deep breath, Italy never could be counted on to make up his mind. Hopefully, England could win him over to his side during the crossing. Even under that very soft exterior, England could tell that Italy was a force to be reckoned with.

France and Russia had also been granted passage with him. Russia mainly because he was their biggest ally at the moment but it was France that caused him to grin. England let out a small laugh, after years of being at each others throat, they finally were working together. The two of them had just entered into the Triple Entente, along with Russia. Each promising military support to each other should the need arise. England was likening this ticket to a thank you to them. A very nice thank you at that.

The final two tickets were reserved for two vacationing North Americans on their way home. His colony, Canada and his little twin brother America. England looked out the window and sighed. It had been a while since America and himself had been able to spend time with each other. Too long. England missed the man and he hoped this crossing would give him plenty of time to catch up. Besides, once they reached America's land, it was to be the beginning of his own vacation abroad and he couldn't wait.

Taking a gentle sip of tea, England stood up out of the chair and walked to the window. The dock was practically empty now but in a week it would be packed. With travelers, well wishers and spectators. All coming to see his grand achievement. England looked to where the magnificent ship would be docked, a special mooring built just for her and her sheer size. He couldn't help himself and swelled with pride imaging it.

Yes, England was going back to the sea and he couldn't wait for his voyage on the R.M.S Titanic.


	2. Omens

**Please comment! I'd love to hear some tips and improvements I can try! **

* * *

Unable to feign the act of sleep any longer, England sat up in his bed and stretched. It was far earlier than usual for him to begin his daily routine but his nerves and excitement wouldn't allow him sleep. This was the day, the day his beautiful ship would sail across the Atlantic. He would be spending the next five of his days on the open ocean he so loved and missed. Yawning, he stood up and glanced over at his packed trunks by the door. England smiled and checked the pocket watch he was never without. Just a few short hours and he would be setting sail with his fellow Nations on the R.M.S Titanic.

After a quick freshen up in the bathroom, the rest of the early morning was spent making sure he had everything. True it was only a short trip across the ocean but he was going to spend a month at America's place and then he was going to Canada's for a bit before making the return crossing on the Titanic. After all that had been going on in Europe these days, England was looking forward to getting away.

Even more so, he thought snapping his trunk closed for the third time, he was looking forward to spending time with America. It had been far too long and he missed the man. Just being Nations made relationships hard as it was but being in one with a growing Nation finally hitting his stride was exhausting.

With nothing left he could triple check, England glanced at his watch again. Perfect, he thought, just enough time for a small breakfast and a cup of tea while reading the paper. A good way to calm the very slight nervousness he was starting to feel as time drew closer.

An hour later, England found himself stepping out of the car, into the fresh sea breeze at the docks. It was swarming with people already, just yards away around the bend, well wishers and travelers alike. However, the spot he had chosen to greet his fellow Nations was well secluded. He was sure the others, also beginning vacations, would appreciate the gesture. The second was that the view of the ship was actually blocked.

When the cars entered this area, they wouldn't be able to immediately see the great ship. The porters would unload the luggage, then with tickets in hand, England would lead them proudly around the corner where they could then marvel in the awe that was due.

Yes, England thought to himself, checking his watch in what had become a constant habit, the marvelous ship, his beautiful achievement would leave them all breathless. Just as he had planned, England smiled broadly imaging the shocked look on all of their faces. Particularly Austria, who he was rather unfond of at the moment, and that pretentious Frog France he was now "friends" with. Plus, he was also looking forward to seeing America's reaction, he hoped the boy loved the ship as much as England did.

With only moments to go before they were due to board, England heard the honk of an automobile's horn. Whirling around, England saw two Renault's heading towards. Frowning because there were only two when there should have been at least four, England moved over to greet his fellow nations.

As they stepped out, it became clear as to why there were only two and it infuriated England. Out of one car stepped not only Germany, Austria and Hungary but Italy as well. Why was he riding with them? That did not bode well for what he was trying to accomplish with this voyage. Although, England had to concede that Italy did look nervous and quite relieved to be out of the car. But on the same token, Germany seemed just as relieved. Of course, Austria and by extension Hungary looked smug. That made England grow even more agitated.

From the second car, emerged Canada and also to England's further irritation, Prussia. While he had always gotten along well enough with the strange country, current tensions were hard to ignore. Of course war or the threat thereof couldn't keep those two apart. Though it madden England, there wasn't much he could do about it. Canada wasn't his colony any more, he could no longer tell Canada how he should live and behave. However, this didn't stop England from folding his arms across his chest and giving them a scowl of disapproval as they approached him.

England's tensions seemed to fall away when the next person emerged from the car. The grown blond headed nation looked stronger and more confident than ever before. A small flutter of pride worked its way into England's heart as he watched America straighten his three piece light brown suit after the long car journey. Then to England's surprise, he placed a matching page boy hat on his head, only adding to his youthful but also powerful appearance. Typically America's choice of headwear was limited to that awful, grungy cowboy hat. The boy certainly had grown into a proper, strong nation now. It had taken long enough, England mused.

All the nations moved towards each other, gathering in the middle, like a group of proud business men assembling for a meeting. After exchanging formal, stiff, greetings with one another, Austria fell into his typical aristocratic attitude.

"I hope zhis ship isn't as _imaginar_y, as your friends, England." Austria said, the same smugness finding its way into his voice that seemed to be plastered all over his face. Trying his absolute best to keep his composure, England simply smiled at him, though a vein was clearly visible popping from his forehead.

"Of course it isn't, we have a private gangway entrance. I am just waiting on my last quest. Leave it to France to be late on a day like this." England said anxiously, peering around them to see if there was another car coming. Or if France was just hiding in the back seat of one of theirs. He was the only one they were waiting on. Russia had decided not to come, something about a bad feeling about the crossing. That was nonsense, just Russia being typical Russia, England had thought. Then to England's surprise, Canada stepped forward.

"England, unfortunately, work had delayed France in Paris. He asked me to tell you that he will be boarding at Cherbourg tonight instead." Canada offered. England blinked at him, unsure whether to fly into a fit of rage or just concede that the Frenchman would never let him win over him. After a few moments, he shook his head. No, this was a big day in his history, he was not going to allow France of all people to ruin it.

"Alright, if that is the case then we are ready to board. I trust the porters you meet on the way took care of your luggage?" England asked, receiving nods in return. "Very good, follow me then." And with that turned to lead them around the corner where they would get the first glimpse of the Titanic.

When the ship finally came into view, England felt the pride well up again. Everyone, well just about everyone, in his little group let out the much anticipated gasp. Even England was once again struck breathless as the site, although he had seen it numerous times that week alone. There was no denying that this was a magnificent vessel. Everything from the four large smoke stacks to the bilge keel below the hull was of the grandest scale. No expense had been spared and for his citizens, England couldn't be happier or prouder.

As they made their way over, England watcher America and the rest of the others marvel at the large, gleaming black and white hull. Their eye's darting around and heads twisting this way and that, glancing at things faster than their brains could process. He couldn't blame them, there was certainly a lot to take in. The first time he had taken a tour of the ship, he had been quite overwhelmed as well. However, there were two in the party that seemed remarkably unimpressed.

Austria remained stone faced and Hungary with him as they walked towards the private gangway. That surprised England on one hand but not so much on the other. Austria was notoriously hard to to please but England had thought for sure the opulence of the Titanic would crack his hard exterior. The fact that Austria seemed on vaguely interested deflated the Briton just a smidge but like with France, he was determined not to let anyone get him down. Just then, Austria cleared his throat.

"Und zhis is supposed to be some big impressive ship? I believe that I have seen a bigger vessel before. I hope za inside is more suited to impress." Austria said dryly. Hungary merely nodded in agreement. Frustrated and motioning to the Titanic with one hand, England puffed up with pride.

"I know for a fact this is the largest ship in existence today, Austria! She has at least 100 feet on any Cunard liner and the Titanic is even larger than her sister Olympic! Wait until Gigantic gets finished, she will be even more stunning. And the inside, just you wait. I' am sure you will not have seen anything like her before!" England proudly rambled off, making wild gestures towards the ship at every moment. Austria just continued to walk as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Don't worry England, you got nothing to prove to him. I think it's a very Heroic looking ship. You should be proud." America called out loudly enough for Austria to hear too. He turned briefly but ignored the American. While England was mortified at America's loud proclaimation, he smiled.

"Just how does a ship look Heroic, America?" England asked playfully, continuing to lead the group.

"It just does. I can tell it's a very strong, built to last ship. I can totally see why everybody is saying it's unsinkable!" The young nation exclaimed. The feeling of absolutely pride crept back into England's heart and he nodded back at him, unable to speak.

Handing their tickets to the porters at the end of the gangway was more a formality then actual necessity. The crew was well aware that nine nations were joining them for the crossing. They would be given every luxury and privilege as first class passengers and then some as they were considered to be of a higher station then even those travelers. It should be a relatively uneventful, relaxing crossing, England was counting on that fact.

As they walked up the gangway that lead into the ship, America let out a low whistle. He looked from side to side and his mouth fell open.

"Damn, you can't even see the end of this thing from here. It's like it goes on forever! God, this ship is huge, England!" He said. England looked back and smiled again.

Once on board, the nations headed directly to the bridge. It was considered customary for nations to greet the Captain before disembarking. It was common curiosity and this voyage was no different than all the rest. After the Titanic left the harbor, they could wander back and settle into their cabins.

With just a few moments to go before the launch, the nations entered bridge, Captain Edward J. Smith was there discussing something that seemed very important with his First Officer.

"…and make sure the bunker and its walls are dampened down hourly. We do not need the fire spreading to the other coal reserves as we are on a short supply as it is." Captain Smith instructed the First Officer. A sharp "yes sir", and the man was gone.

Unfortunately, without waiting to be introduce, America did what he did best. Blurt out nonsense.

"Wait…the ship is on fire?! How are we allowed to sail if it's on fire? Isn't that dangerous?" America asked, slight apprehension visible in his eyes and heard in his voice. The others looked at him and nodded, obviously wondering the same thing. Though before England even had time to respond and calm America down, Captain Smith turned to him first.

"Ah, you must be England's fellow Nations! America, am I correct?" He asked cheerfully. America nodding, looking a little sheepishly at having spoken out of turn like that. Captain Smith didn't seem to mind at all, waving the statement away like it been nothing. "Not to worry , fires like this one happen all the time in the coal bunkers. My fire chief knows exactly how to handle situations like this. You are in excellent hands." He said bowing his head forward to all the nations present.

Almost as if America didn't believe him, he looked over to England, wide eyed, like he was looking for reassurance from someone he know. England sighed and nodded.

"He is quite right, America. This routinely happened, you have nothing to worry about." England said softly. America seemed to relax and smiled in relief. Now turning back to Captain Smith, England smiled. "Allow me to introduce the nations I know you will be taking great care of." He quipped.

After the very brief introductions, the captain smiled broadly at them. "I hope you will all enjoy the journey and trust the White Star Line for your future world travels." Smith said. Bowing his head again and tipping his hat at them, he turned towards the helm. "Now if you excuse me, we must leave port now. You are more than welcomed to stay here on the bridge or you may want to choose the better vantage point on the port side boat deck." He said politely and walked away.

The younger Nations, America and Canada, who had never been on a trip such as this raced out to the deck and onto the railing so that they could see better. England smiled at their excitement, wanting to run with them but choose to walk calmly with the others. Luckily no one decided to speak to him while at the railing, he didn't think he could keep the excited butterflies out of his throat as he felt the huge engines roar and tremble into life beneath his feet. It was quite a site to see the great ship swing slowly out from the dock, with both immense power and grace. As the first smokestack issued the regulatory three whistles, to the crowds below absolute delight, England thought that this was surely one of those once in a lifetime experiences.

Suddenly from the other side of the ship, there came a loud noise. It sounded like riffle fire. That wasn't right, was someone shooting at the ship? Why would someone do that? Were they trying to sabotage the maiden voyage? Who? Why? England struggled to process what was happening as the rest of the Nations looked to him for some answers. With a sudden jolt, he stared at Austria icily, it was his doing! It had to be. Gritting his teeth, England was about to round on him when he heard shouting from the bridge.

"Aye, she has broken loose, Captain! Heading straight for us! Helmsman, full astern! We cannot be hit for God's sake!" The First Officer yelled to his fellow crewman. England thought that was odd. He, America, Canada and surprisingly Italy, left propriety behind and ran back to the bridge.

"What the devil is going on? Are we on course to strike something?" England shouted, trying to assess the situation. It seemed like they were in a precarious spot and they hadn't even left the harbor! Captain Smith looked over to them and motioned for them to come over to the side of the bridge, where he was. He pointed out to the harbor.

"Sir, the SS New York has broken loose from her moorings. We were on a path to collide with her but fortunately, the harbor's tug boats and our able bodied helmsman have prevented that from occurring. However, I do regret to inform you that we will be delayed in leaving. Only slightly, sir." Captain Smith informed them. England watched the tug boats push the other, much smaller, ship away.

It had come within inches of the Titanic's stern, England began to shake just a little gripping the railing with white knuckles. That was a bad omen. A very bad omen, he thought to himself. As he was once a seaman himself, England still put a great deal of stock into omens. The name of the vessel that had almost struck them was, foreboding. New York, their destination.

As the Captain excused himself to go brief his crew, England rounded on America. The Briton was angry and a little frightened over what had just happened. Unfortunately, it seemed as if America would be on the receiving end of that frustration.

"Bollocks, America! That is an American liner out there! One of your bloody ships! Can't your people crew a boat properly? I am positive it was their shoty mooring skills that lead to this!" He yelled, placing blame where he knew it didn't lie. The Titanic was just too large for the harbor, it's suction from the propellers moving must have _ripped_ the moorings from the New York. But that didn't stop him from yelling. America looked almost hurt as he fired back.

"No way, England! My guys are only second to yours! We know what we are doing! It's not their fault!" America yelled back. To both their displeasure, Austria choose that moment to saunter up to them, the rest of the cruise party behind him. He took one look at the two nations staring each other down and laughed coldly.

"I suppose I vas wrong, England. What und impressive way to being a crossing! With a near collision! Is this what I can expect the whole way?" He asked heatedly. England moved forward to defend himself and the crew of the ship but America stepped in front of him in a huff. It looked it took just about all the resistant he had not to physically push Austria. The scowl on his face was certainly unexpected, England thought.

"Don't even start, Austria. It was an accident, nothing more. The rest of the crossing will go off without a hitch, you'll see." America said, defending England's great achievement. Both pride and embarrassment welled up in the Englishman. Austria narrowed his eyes.

"You are only saying zat because while this ship was built by England, it was financed by an American. So of course you would defend it, your name is on it just as much as his! You have no choice!" Austria said calmly but angrily as well. America clenched his fist and England could clearly see the danger looming. As much as he also wanted to punch Austria in the face, England instead stepped in between the two.

"That's enough of that. Come, I will show you all to your cabins so that you can get settled." He said. Thankfully the two nations released held breaths and stepped away from each other. America took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Awesome idea, lead the way, my man!" America said. With relief that it had not come to blows, England nodded and turned to lead them to their first class staterooms.

It was a good thing that England had had someone show him to their cabins beforehand, or else they might have gotten lost. This ship was an endless maze of corridors and strange twist and turns. As England walked them through, he had to stifle a laugh. There was an inevitability that America was going to find himself turned around and lost in this placed. One could only hope a steward would be around to take care of him when the time came.

Finally rounding the corner to a small hallway in first class, England turned to face them again.

"Right, this is our private hallway. No one but us nations are rooming here. Obviously there are more rooms then we can fit. Naturally others will want to cross at some point." England rambled off as if he was a tour guide. Austria huffed.

"You speak as if other countries could afford such luxury. We are the select elite zat can, do not kid yourself." He remarked. Despite the remarkably snobbish and inaccurate claim, and the fact that America was now staring daggers at Austria, England choose to ignore him. Coughing lightly into his fist, England motioned for all of them to follow him down the hall.

"Austria and Hungary, you are the cabin at the end of the hall. Lovely port side view with a spacious sitting room." England said. He handed them the key with a smile but was even more pleased when they disappeared into their suite.

"Germany, you are down at this end of the hall. Alone but quite comfortable." England smiled. The gruff German man accepted the keys with a grunt and before slipping away into his cabin, gave an interesting look back at Italy. While England wanted to keep Austria and Hungary as far from Italy as possible, he hadn't thought of Germany wanting to get close. England always assumed that Germany couldn't tolerate Italy. Glancing briefly over to the oblivious nation, England then turned and nodded at America who nodded back. They would have to keep a close eye on that situation.

"Italy, your room is next to mine and America's. We share a connecting washroom, so should you need anything, don't hesitate to come on through." England said joyfully. The news seemed to delight and also confuse the Italian. It was true that he and England weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms, however, keeping Italy happy was a main goal of the crossing. He walked over and took the keys with a nervous smile.

"Veh, grazie, Mr. England!" He squeaked and disappeared into his room in a flash.

The last two left looked at England expectantly. The Englishman sighed, there was no point in trying to fight it, those two would just end up together anyway. He held the keys in front of them, dangling them off his index finger that was pointed at Canada.

"Now, I'm allowing you two to room together. Do not," he frowned, staring between the two, "Make me regret that decision. Especially as you are across the hall from me and you should also know, Canada, that your dear Papa France will be in the connecting room when he finally decides to show up." England warned. While Canada seemed to pale, annoyingly, Prussia snatched the keys with a smile and without a word ushered the Canadian into the room, snapping the door closed behind him. America just shook his head.

"Ya know, I can see what attracts my Bro to Prussia. The man is good for him, ya have to admit. Brings the shy boy outta his shell." America said lightly as England turned to open their own door. It swung open and England huffed.

"Be that as it may, I still don't—Hey!" England cried as America scooped him bridal style into his arms. Luckily there were no other nations or crew members around to witness America carry him over the threshold into their cabin. The proud Englishman blushed furiously while the bold American just grinned from ear to ear.

After America held him close for a few moments, the boy kicked the door closed and set him down to go explore the room.. Nervously, actually biting his lip and wringing his hands together, England watched him poke his head from room to room. It wasn't as if he needed America's approval of the ship, it was that he just wanted everything to be perfect. The main thing was that he wanted America to be happy and content here with him. That hope seemed to come true as America walked over to him, smiling.

As America wrapped his arms around England to bring him close, England placed his head against his chest. The heartbeat he heard was a steady beat but with an excited flutter. It made England smile and he took a deep breath.

"So, what do you think, America?" he asked, taking in this long awaited moment of comfort and peace. To his surprise, America chuckled and cupped England's chin in his hand, making him look up.

"First off, I think this ship is amazing. You've out done yourself. I really think that people will be talking about this ship for years to come!" He said, gently resting his forehead against the smaller mans. "Secondly, in here when we aren't on 'duty' you know my name is Alfred. And I call you Arthur." He said softly, kissing him just slightly on the nose.

England nodded, that's right, the impressionable young boy was quite taken with the idea of separate spheres. Although the idea was more prominent in the feminist circle of both America and Europe, the suffragists vying for the right to vote, England supposed he could see why America adopt that ideal. The thought that work and home should be distinguished from each other. Work as nations was stressful, even England could concede that he needed a respite, some private time.

Leaning up, England stole a kiss and ran his hand up into Alfred's blond hair. "Alright, Alfred, what's say I get the steward to bring us some tea we can enjoy on the private promenade until we must meet France for dinner?" He asked softly. Alfred nodded and pressed his lips against Arthur's in return.

After tea was brought and served, by a steward who already looked worn out, the two traveling nations enjoyed a leisurely afternoon. They finished their tea and sat for a while just talking. It was just general conversation, nothing too serious. Other men in this day and age discussed politics, profit, social standing and other various important topics, however, Alfred and Arthur steered clear of those. Their conversation ranged from the most recent "awesome" event Alfred had done to whether or not Arthur's garden would produce anything this year. They kept it that way on purpose, it went along with Alfred's need for human names. They needed a break.

Once the conversation died down and the ship was nearing Cherbourg, Arthur and Alfred decided to unpack a bit. It was considered improper to live out of the suitcase, even if that was essentially what they were doing. Besides, the tuxedo's and suits they had brought would get wrinkled if not hung up. They couldn't very well have that, Arthur joked, as he gathered the tuxedo's to hand up.

When the time came, they both headed out to the hallway. They were still in the suits they had arrived in, as it was customary that no one changed the first night out. In the hall, they met Prussia and Canada coming from their room at the same time. Their ear to ear grins and the deep red twinge to Canada's cheeks immediately gave away what they had spent the afternoon doing. While Arthur gave them a disapproving glare, Alfred laughed and clapped his brother on the back, knocking his glasses askew. The move made Canada's cheeks grow even redder and he turned to leave, to head towards the dining saloons.

Arthur and Alfred waited for a bit until it became clear that the other nations were not going to be joining them to meet France. All the better, Arthur mused as they too turned to leave, it wasn't like they wouldn't, unfortunately, be seeing them again. For the whole crossing, the nations aboard would be dining together. There was plenty of time to see and interact with Austria and the others.

By the time they reached the first class dining saloon entrance, France was already there. Apparently he had rode the elevators down from where he boarded. England was slightly disappointed, he had wanted to see the man's face as he took in the grandeur of the Titanic. Although, at that current moment, France seemed to be focused on one thing, fawning over Canada.

Both he and America exchanged sympathetic looks and made their way over, to where France had Canada in a vice grip of a hug.

"Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! It 'as been too long, Mon Petit! Oh 'ow I missed you!" He cried, making a rather large scene. Somehow, Canada's face got redder and even though he was muffled against France's chest, he still tried to speak.

"Papa, it's been less than a week…" A statement which earned him a tighter, bone crushing hug.

France pulled away and looked him up and down, almost as if he was performing an inspection of the boy. People walking by were beginning to outright stare at the pair, much to England and Canada's embarrassment.

"You are far too zhin. Are you not eating properly? I do not like zhat you are so zhin!" France proclaimed, crossing his arms in front of him, raising an eyebrow at Canada. England decided to step in at that moment and save the Canadian.

"Well, maybe if you would stop smothering the poor boy, we could move into the dining saloon for dinner. Then you could fatten him up to your heart's content, ruddy Frog." England said exasperatedly. As if France just realized they were there, the Frenchman threw his arms out wide in excitement. He rushed over and pulled England into the typical French greeting.

The Englishman cringed as he felt France's scratchy little beard brush the sides of his face when he kissed him. Did France have to greet him that way? France seemed completely amused as he pulled back and placed both his hands firmly on England's shoulders.

"Zhis vessel is glorious, Brows! I would never 'ave imagined such beauty could from zhat dreary island you call 'ome! Zhis is wonderful!" he exclaimed. Before England had time to acknowledge the back handed compliment, Austria and the rest came up the elevator. Just sparing them a passing glance, not even bothering to say a word to France, Austria lead them over to the table they were assigned.

Clearly having felt the cold shoulder, France's broad smile faltered and he turned sheepishly to England.

"Zhis will be an icy crossing, non?" He asked. England nodded and started walking towards them in the dining saloon.

"Yes, it seems that way. Let us hope we don't founder on any of the ice before we even get to the ice fields!" England quipped lightly.


End file.
